


Глупые способы умереть

by escuadrilla



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath, Alcohol Abuse, Angst, Caring, Drinking, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Nightmares, PTSD, Reoccuring Death, Spoilers, Temporary Character Death, cool facial hair bros, dealing with tough crap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escuadrilla/pseuds/escuadrilla
Summary: Первая рюмка обжигает. От второй у него немного слезятся глаза. Когда бутылка наполовину пуста, а он решительно пьян, у него появляется собеседник.— Сколько раз?— Я сбился со счёта.





	Глупые способы умереть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dumb Ways to Die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510599) by [Era_Penn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Era_Penn/pseuds/Era_Penn). 



      Дело в том… Дело вот в чём: когда всё закончилось, Стефан думал, что Мордо будет рядом. Они спасли мир, они идут домой, он едва стоит на ногах. Мордо — тот, кто с самого начала поддерживал его, верил в него, показал мир, выходящий далеко за пределы его прежних представлений, и стал ему в этом мире лучшим другом.  
      Вот только выходит по-другому. Мордо говорит о расплате и о цене и  _разве ты не видишь, я уже заплатил…_  
      И исчезает прежде, чем до Стефана доходит смысл его слов.  
      Стефан стоит, уставившись на то место, откуда Мордо шагнул на другой конец света — будто ждёт, что он вот-вот вернётся. Что он передумает.  
      – Стефан, — зовёт Вонг. В его голосе сквозит отчаяние и замешательство. Стефан гадает, сколько же раз Вонг его уже окликнул.  
      Он открывает рот, но ответ застревает в горле, будто он не может вспомнить никаких других слов, кроме бесконечного, бездумного, монотонного  _Дормамму, я пришёл договориться…_  
      А потом пялится в небо, и его подхватывают под руки, и перед глазами пятна, и он падает, и падает, и падает.  
  
      * * *  
      – Что произошло? — спрашивает Вонг.  
      Стефан не отвечает.  
      – Что произошло? — спрашивает Кристина.  
      Стефан не отвечает.  
      Плащ… Рядом оказывается плащ, и Стефан просыпается от кошмаров, завёрнутый в него, укутанный так плотно, что чувствует себя почти в безопасности, и ему удаётся удержать тяжёлые слова, готовые сорваться с языка.  
       _Дормамму, я пришёл договориться…_  
  
      * * *  
      – Что произошло? — спрашивает Вонг.  
      – Где тут ближайший бар? — Стефан пропускает вопрос.  
      Вонг не отвечает, и Стефан решает, что лучший способ это выяснить — выйти и поискать. Он переодевается в слаксы и неформальную рубашку. Плащ отказывается его опускать, но он странным образом вписывается в общий вид, так что Стефан выходит на улицу. Выходит прямо из парадной двери Нью-Йоркского храма и отправляется куда глаза глядят. Идёт мимо переполненных шумных баров, бредёт, пока не теряет счёт времени. Стефан ощущает, как оно течёт — будто свежий воздух обдувает кожу, и не может наглядеться, как на часах, плотно обхватывающих запястье, движется минутная стрелка. Тик-так, тик-так, тик-так. Выдох. Время идёт, время не останавливается.  
      Стефану попадается маленький бар. Оживлённый, но внутри не шумят и не буянят. Бармен бросает на его плащ косой взгляд, но без вопросов ставит на стойку две бутылки водки, и Стефан выкладывает деньги.  
      – Ключи, — требует бармен, глядя на бутылки.  
      – Не взял, — говорит Стефан и отдаёт двойное кольцо на хранение плащу. Золотое исчезает в складках красного, бармен пожимает плечами:  
      – Может, оно и к лучшему. Телефон?  
      – Тоже не взял, — отвечает Стефан. Прихватив бутылки и рюмку, он отходит к столику в дальнем углу бара, подальше от людей. Очень плохая идея: алкоголь и неизмеримые магические способности — вряд ли удачное сочетание. Да ещё и с его лёгкой весовой категорией — никогда много не пил. Оперировать с похмелья представлялось неразумным.  
      Первая рюмка обжигает (не так, как настоящий огонь) и согревает изнутри (но не так, как его кровь, когда закипала прямо в венах). От второй рюмки у него немного слезятся глаза (при дегидратации было хуже, когда он, будто червь в пустыне, использовал все жалкие остатки влаги, чтобы не ослепнуть).  
      Когда бутылка наполовину пустеет, а он определённо пьян, у него появляется собеседник.  
      – Сколько раз?  
      Стефан поднимает взгляд. У человека, который ставит рядом с его бутылками ещё две, знакомое лицо.  
      – В смысле? — хрипло переспрашивает он.  
      Что-то есть в глазах этого человека, тёмных и понимающих, видевших то, что живые люди видеть не должны.  
      – Безошибочно узнаю тех, кому тоже довелось умирать, — говорит мужчина, рассеянно барабаня пальцами посередине груди. Он берёт со стола открывалку и откупоривает одну бутылку.  
      – Тони Старк, — вслух догадывается Стефан. Вот уж кто знает о смерти всё.  
      Старк салютует ему бутылкой:  
      – Виноват, каюсь, — говорит он и делает первый глоток. — Так сколько раз?  
      – Сбился со счёта после двухсот тридцати семи, — отвечает Стефан. Терпение покинуло Дормамму не так быстро, как он предполагал. Древнее существо долго, очень долго ждало случая заполучить эту планету, и в попытках убить Стефана перепробовало все известные ему способы. — Каждый раз по-разному.  
      Старк присвистывает.  
      – Пей, — советует он. — Иногда помогает от кошмаров.  
      Стефан слушается, и на протяжении следующих часов они пьянеют всё сильнее и сильнее.  
      – Что произошло? — спрашивает Старк. В его тоне нет ни озабоченности, ни обвинения. Он спрашивает из интереса, из чувства общности, спрашивает, как один из тех засранцев, которым непременно нужно всё знать.  
      Стефан отвечает. Рассказывает о том, как потерял руки и как научился магии, о чёртовом плаще, который пытается вытянуть бутылку водки из его руки, о Мордо, Вонге и о Старейшине, чьего имени никто не помнит, о том, как запер себя в петле и умирал — снова, и снова, и снова…  
      Почему-то к концу его разбирает смех; возможно, это как-то связано с тем, что бутылок перед ними — восемь, хотя он совершенно уверен, что было всего четыре. К тому же у него, вероятно, нарушились некоторые функции мозга.  
      – Ну что ж, — говорит Тони, икнув, — по крайней мере Смерть явно не склонна к морализаторству и чертовски хорошо играет в шахматы.  
      А Стефан смутно припоминает, как в промежутках Смерть позволяла ему опереться на Неё, чтобы судорожно глотнуть воздуха, и велела  _оставаться сильным, твоё время ещё не пришло_ , даже тогда, когда он умолял просто дать ему умереть.  
      – Иногда, — тихо говорит Стефан, — я думаю, что лучше бы Она не отпускала меня обратно.  
      Тони кивает. Они понимают друг друга; Тони умирал не так много раз, зато он видел Мир После и помнит его фрагменты, будто вспышки видения. Настоящие, но ненастоящие.  
      Стефан поворачивает голову и глазеет на пустые бутылки, танцующие на столе.  
      – Кажется, это плохая идея, — говорит он заплетающимся языком. — Как водить пьяным, только машина набита магией, способной разрушить всю планету.  
      Тони пожимает плечами:  
      – Мы обычные люди.  
      По виду он куда менее пьян, чем Стефан.  
      – Бликер стрит, 177А, — говорит Стефан.  
      – Даёшь мне свой адрес? — у Тони озадаченный голос.  
      – Кажется, я сейчас отрублюсь, — говорит Стефан. Краем сознания отмечает звон бьющегося стекла и сгущающуюся вокруг них тьму — и отключается.  
  
      * * *  
      – Больше никогда в жизни, — бормочет Стефан, зажмуривается и плотнее заворачивается в одеяла, стараясь поменьше шевелиться.  
      Рядом с ним кто-то издаёт смешок.  
      – Я тоже пару раз зарекался, — говорит. — Безуспешно.  
      Стефан разлепляет глаза, по обрывкам восстанавливая в памяти прошлую ночь, и таращится на миллиардера, лежащего на другой половине его широкой кровати (большой и пустой, слишком большой и слишком пустой по ночам — таким тихим, что кажется, будто время остановилось). Слава богу, они оба полностью одеты.  
      – Глазей сколько хочешь. В ближайшее время тебе от меня не избавиться. Мы  _братья по стильной бородке_ , — говорит Тони Старк.  
      – Нет, только не это, — ворчит Стефан.  
      – Идея была не моя.  
      – Я буду отрицать это до конца своих… всегда.  
      – Я никому не скажу, — говорит Тони.  
      Стефан оглядывает его. Для похмельного утра Тони слишком уж весёлый. Плащ, видимо, с ним согласен: он спихивает миллиардера с кровати, а затем подлетает к Стефану и укрывает его, нанизывая двойное кольцо обратно на пальцы. Под одеялами становится ещё теплее.  
      Стефан смеётся. Смеётся, смеётся, пока Тони чертыхается с пола, и всё кажется почти реальным.  
  
      * * *  
      Когда они, пошатываясь, добираются до кухни, Вонга нигде не видно, но в кофейнике есть горячий кофе, а на столе стоит тарелка с холодным беконом.  
      – Что ты помнишь о прошлой ночи? — спрашивает Тони.  
      – Большую часть, — отвечает Стефан. — Хотя финал немного смазан.  
      – Каким-то образом, — говорит Тони, — всё стекло в кабаке разбилось вдребезги, включая лампочки и бутылки.  
      – Вот дерьмо, — стонет Стефан.  
      – Не парься, я за всё заплатил. Могло быть намного хуже.  
       _Дормамму, я пришёл договориться…_  
      – Выметайся, — добродушно говорит Стефан. — Не хочу, чтобы ты шарился по дому и совал нос в библиотеку. Старые книги могут уничтожить вселенную, даже если их просто открыть.  
      – Ну давай, вызови мне такси, — посмеивается Тони.  
      Стефан открывает двойным кольцом портал и выталкивает Тони в его собственный пентхаус.  
      – Вот сволочь! — взвывает Тони откуда-то с той стороны.  
      – Допьёшь кофе — верни кружку! — орёт Стефан и закрывает портал. Повернувшись, он застывает при виде Вонга, стоящего в дверях.  
      Вонг медленно качает головой:  
      – Что прои… Впрочем, нет. Даже знать не хочу, — говорит он.  
      Но Стефан всё равно рассказывает.


End file.
